teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Derek and Isaac
The relationship between Beta Werewolves Derek Hale and Isaac Lahey. Derek and Isaac first met at the beginning of Season 2, when Derek, who was tracking an Omega Werewolf through the Beacon Hills Cemetery, came upon Isaac, who was working the night shift at the cemetery and who had been pushed into an empty grave he was digging. Derek pulled Isaac out of the grave and, seeing his black eye and realizing he was from an abusive household, offered him the Bite, making him the second Beta he turned since becoming an Alpha in the previous episode. Derek (who, unbeknownst to anyone, was frantically creating a pack to defend himself against the Alpha Pack who were about to head to Beacon Hills) was forced to team up with fellow Werewolf Scott McCall and his human best friend Stiles Stilinski to break Isaac out of jail during his first Full Moon as a Werewolf after Isaac was mistakenly arrested for the death of his father and was nearly killed by one of the Argent Hunters. Isaac, who was then seen as a fugitive for several weeks, hid with Derek in the abandoned Railway Depot with his new packmates Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes. Derek trained them all in how to survive Hunter attacks, though the pressure he was under took its toll on him, and this state of mind caused him to train them with pain and violence. Isaac ultimately became Derek's first Beta to be able to find an anchor and control himself during a full moon, though Derek was confused when he learned it was Isaac's father from before he started abusing him. The threats from the Hunters and the newly-arrived Kanima caused Boyd and Erica to flee from Beacon Hills, leaving Isaac as the only Beta left in the Hale Pack, though they eventually got Boyd back and added two more members, Peter and Cora Hale. When the Alpha Pack finally arrived, Derek's fear and anxiety about how they could hurt the pack caused Derek to lash out at his own Betas. This led Derek to kick Isaac out of his loft, believing that having Isaac there would make him more of a target of the Alpha Pack; unfortunately, Derek became so upset when Isaac questioned him on his decision that he threw a glass at Isaac's head in a manner similar to that which his father used to abuse him. Though this move ultimately worked to get Isaac to leave (as he ultimately moved in with the McCall Family), it created tension between the two for some time. Despite this, Isaac joined Boyd in launching a strike against the Alphas, only for the move to once again backfire when Kali, Ethan, and Aiden killed Boyd. Fed up with being left in the dark regarding Derek's decisions, Isaac officially left Derek's pack and joined what would become the McCall Pack, led by the newly-ascended True Alpha Scott McCall. However, when Derek sacrificed his own Alpha powers to save his sister Cora, Derek and Isaac repaired their relationship, as Derek no longer being an Alpha meant that he was not under the enormous pressure of maintaining and protecting a pack. Derek became an ally and mentor to the McCall Pack, and he and Isaac remained friends up until the death of Isaac's girlfriend Allison Argent caused Isaac to move to France. Shortly afterward, Derek, too, left Beacon Hills for South America, leaving the status of their friendship unknown. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= In Omega, Isaac was working in his family's cemetery, using a backhoe to dig a grave for Kate Argent's funeral the following morning. He stopped for a moment to look in the rear-view mirror, where he winced and touched a bruise blooming around his right eye. He was suddenly startled by a noise moving in the nearby woods, but before he could react further, something overturned his backhoe, causing him to fall into the grave he just dug. Alarmed, Isaac frantically looked up to see a dark, fast-moving figure leaping overhead, though he was unable to escape because the backhoe was blocked the opening. He only became more scared when the sounds of growling and fighting were heard nearby. After a long moment, a whine was heard just before the backhoe was pulled off of the grave, revealing Derek standing on the edge of the grave. He smirked and asked Isaac if he needed a hand. The next night, Isaac was seen walking into the abandoned Railway Depot to meet Derek, where he was presumably given the Bite and turned into a Werewolf, the second Beta bitten and turned by Derek after Jackson Whittemore. In Shape Shifted, Isaac and his father, Mr. Lahey, got into a heated argument about Isaac's grades, to the point that he threw a glass at his head, causing the glass to hit the wall, shatter, and shower Isaac in shards of glass, one of which embedded itself into the skin below his eye. However, when he pulled the glass shard out, his skin healed before Mr. Lahey's eyes, forcing Isaac to run out of the house to avoid telling his dad that he had been turned into a Werewolf several nights earlier. When Mr. Lahey chased Isaac, who sped away on his bike, into town in his car, he was cornered by the newest shapeshifter in Beacon Hills, a Kanima who immediately ripped off the door to his car and mauled him to death. Isaac, not knowing what else to do, ran to the Railway Depot to frantically tell his new Alpha, Derek Hale, about what had just happened. The next day, Isaac went to school as usual, attending early morning lacrosse practice. While getting changed, Scott McCall, whose superhuman senses were especially sensitive due to that night's impending full moon, caught a scent that suggested another Werewolf was in the room. After some sleuthing during practice, Scott finally figured out that the other Werewolf was Isaac, who begged Scott not to tell anyone just before the Sheriff's deputies arrived and arrested him for the murder of his father, as Jackson Whittemore had informed Sheriff Stilinski that he was regularly being beaten by Mr. Lahey, giving him motive for his murder. Just as Scott and Stiles Stilinski had run out of the school to stop them, knowing that Isaac being thrown in jail during his first full moon could cause him to kill anyone in his sight, they found Isaac in the back of a deputy cruiser, where he was being driven to the Beacon County Sheriff's Station. A moment later, Derek pulled up in his Camaro and demanded that Scott get in. When Scott protested by stating that it was his fault that this happened, Derek reluctantly agreed that he was right before asking him to help him fix the situation. This first involved Derek taking Scott to the Lahey House, where they found evidence of Mr. Lahey's abuse toward Isaac-- a large deep-freezer in the basement that had numerous fingernail gashes inside and which was covered by chains; Derek and Scott focused their senses to determine that it was the site of where Mr. Lahey locked Isaac up to punish him. Meanwhile, Allison Argent overheard her father, Chris Argent, and grandfather, Gerard Argent, sending out a Hunter to the Sheriff's station and called Stiles Stilinski to warn him; upon collaborating with Stiles, the two figured out that the Hunter was going to kill Isaac with Wolfsbane. Derek, intent to help his new Beta, left Scott at the Lahey House to lock himself up for the impending full moon and teamed up with Stiles, the son of the town's Sheriff, to break Isaac out of his jail cell. They arrived to find that Stilinski's keys to the holding cells were missing and found that the Hunter sent by the Argents had gotten there first. Just as Stiles was about to be harmed by the Hunter, Isaac, in his full Werewolf form and crazed by the full moon, broke out of his cell and attacked the Hunter before setting his sights on Stiles. However, before he could harm Stiles, Derek arrived and roared at Isaac, forcing him to submit with his Alpha powers. Since Derek and Stiles managed to break Isaac out of jail, the newest Beta was now a fugitive from justice and was forced to move in with Derek at the Railway Depot. In Ice Pick, In Abomination, In Venomous, In Frenemy, In Restraint, In Raving, In Party Guessed, In Battlefield, In Master Plan, |-|Season 3A= In Tattoo, In Chaos Rising, In Fireflies, In Unleashed, In Frayed, In Motel California, In Currents, In The Girl Who Knew Too Much, In The Overlooked, In Alpha Pact, In Lunar Ellipse, |-|Season 3B= In Anchors, In More Bad Than Good, In Galvanize, In Illuminated, In Silverfinger, In Riddled, In Letharia Vulpina, In The Fox and the Wolf, In De-Void, In Insatiable, In The Divine Move Trivia *Derek was the first person Isaac lived with after the death of Mr. Lahey, first at the Railway Depot, and then at Derek's loft. *Derek was also Isaac's first Alpha and the Werewolf who turned him and gave him his powers. Isaac's second Alpha was Scott McCall. Gallery Hale pack ice pick.jpg|''Ice Pick'' Hale pack venomous.jpg|''Venomous'' Derek isaac and scott raving 1.gif|''Raving'' Derek isaac and scott raving 2.gif|''Raving'' Derek and isaac party guessed.gif|''Party Guessed'' Derek and isaac party guessed 2.gif|''Party Guessed'' Derek and isaac party guessed 3.gif||''Party Guessed'' Derek and isaac party guessed 1.jpg|''Party Guessed'' Derek and isaac master plan.gif||''Master Plan'' Derek and isaac master plan 1.gif|''Master Plan'' Derek and isaac chaos rising.gif|''Chaos Rising'' Derek and isaac fireflies 3.gif|''Fireflies'' Derek and isaac fireflies 1.gif|''Fireflies'' Derek and isaac fireflies 2.gif|''Fireflies'' Derek and isaac fireflies 4.gif|''Fireflies'' Derek and isaac fireflies.jpg|''Fireflies'' Derek isaac and scott fireflies.gif|''Fireflies'' Derek and isaac unleashed.gif|''Unleashed'' Derek and isaac currents.jpg|''Currents'' Boyd derek and isaac currents.png|''Currents'' Derek and isaac alpha pact.gif|''Alpha Pact'' Derek and isaac alpha pact 1.gif|''Alpha Pact'' Derek and isaac alpha pact 4.gif|''Alpha Pact'' Derek and isaac alpha pact 2.gif|''Alpha Pact'' Category:Relationships Category:Inter-Pack Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Male Relationships